


There is a hopeful spirit of Christmas

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec is a Grinch, Christmas, M/M, Magnus is a workaholic, Magnus is slightly injured, Malec AU, Spending holidays with friends Bad parents Maryse und Robert, architect!magnus, car crash, nurse!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Magnus wanted to spend the Christmas holidays with Cat, Madzie, Dot, Ragnor and Raphael. Everyone was already in the house that Cat had rented. Because Magnus had to work until shortly before Christmas, he couldn't drive with his friends. What nobody could have foreseen was that Magnus would have an accident with his car on his way there.But since everything bad must always have something good, would he otherwise have met Alec?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	There is a hopeful spirit of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to post this fic for Christmas. But I didn't expect it to be that long. On top of that, I'm not really happy with the translation.
> 
> I hope you still like my little fic about ... hmmm, I don't know ... Another first meeting in an alternative universe?

**Tuesday, December 24th, 2019**

Alec practically lived at the end of the world. Okay, maybe not quite the end of the world, but he could see it damn well from his kitchen window. He had always lived here and the chances were more than just good, that nothing would change this until the end of his life. Alec had long since stopped sighing over this part of his life. 

Alec was a male nurse in a small hospital with only 200 beds. Every year, of course just before Christmas, there were rumors that the hospital had to be closed because it wasn't economically viable. The board complained so much about the desolate financial situation that one was almost tempted to forego half of the November salary. But only almost. Because the workforce knew that it was all about not having to pay a Christmas bonus. And the board knew just as well that everyone in the hospital recognized this strategy the first time they tried. But anyway, this game was repeated with regularity. The hospital was the largest employer in the area, so it was accepted without comment. 

The clinic was small, but the only one within a day's drive and had a very good reputation for its specialty. Patients from all over the state came to see them for treatment. 

Because of the holidays there was only a small makeshift emergency staff. Of the 50 beds Alec was responsible for tonight, only 14 were occupied. All other patients on his wing were discharged home before the holidays. 

Alec had no problem taking over the night shift. At least not when it was his turn anyway. But not if he was ordered to do so. Not if his supervisor thought it should go without saying that Alec had to work the night shift for Christmas because he was gay and didn't have a proper family of his own and never would have. 

Clary and Maia were assigned to the day shift so that they had the opportunity to go out after work to meet someone so that they can get married and give birth to sons who can study medicine.

Alec would never tell Aldertree that he didn't consider the night shifts as a punishment for his sexuality, as his boss intended. Secretly Alec was glad that he had to spend the nights at the hospital, here where he almost felt at home. All so as not to have to be where he was expected to be, just because he was the eldest son.

Alec's favorite holiday was Halloween. He loved everything about it. The weather, the warm, soft light that shone through the brightly colored leaves, the autumn foliage on the paths, the preparation for the decorations. He had fond memories of Halloween, how he carved creepy faces into pumpkins with his siblings, went from door to door with them to collect sweets, decorated the house and the garden. 

You could do away with all the holidays after that if it were up to him. He didn't like Thanksgiving. What should he be thankful for except for his siblings? He didn't need a fixed date for this gratitude, he loved his siblings every day. 

Unlike Christmas, Thanksgiving was only one day when he had to sit at a table with his parents and endure a tense dinner. He could hear what his parents were grateful for. Alec's name never came up in her mentions. Not in years. And Alec couldn't say that it had become easier for him, that he had become indifferent. 

His parents weren't grateful that they had him as their son. For having achieved something in his life that filled him, that he had been successful in the job he had chosen. No, they weren't grateful for a gay son who had refused to study law, to whom his parents couldn't hand over the law firm so that they could get an early retirement. Alec hadn't even done them the favor of at least studying medicine, if not law. 

_If you had a decent job, you wouldn't have to work on Christmas._

As if his parents had never worked on the various holidays during his childhood. Alec could hardly remember a single holiday when both parents were present. A holiday on which either his father was missing or his mother was common. The opportunities that they could spend time together were too rare. The feeling of actually having a harmonious family life was too rare. There was always an important criminal trial somewhere that they had to prepare, testimonies that had to be checked. 

All of this was nothing compared to the Christmas holidays because his parents expected him to come back to his parents' home for three full days. He was expected to help decorate the house and the Christmas tree, and help out in the kitchen. 

Alec's presence was mandatory, but not his father's. He no longer bothered to ask where his father was. It was always measured with two standards, only he hadn't been aware of it as a child. He had loved Christmas as a child, and even enjoyed doing all this Since the liberating conversation with his parents a few years ago, he has learned to hate all the holidays that force him to spend more time with his parents than is absolutely necessary. 

Alec looked at the clock. Usually Mrs. Sawyer made herself felt at this time. If he is called at night to a room where a woman is lying, it can only be because she needs to pee. In fact, Alec didn't have to wait long. Prepared for everything, he quietly opened the door, which he left ajar. Some light fell from the hallway into the room so that he could see enough, but his patient wasn't blinded by the bright ceiling light. 

Every night he assured Mrs. Sawyer that helping her was no problem, that she wasn't a burden, that he really liked being there for her. And it was true. Alec liked his job. This part of the job, the nursing duties, to help people who were in need of it at the moment. 

After saying good night to Mrs. Sawyer, Alec made his round to the other rooms to check the patients, to see if a catheter was full or an IV was empty and needed to be changed. 

Everything was fine in three rooms. But Alec noticed that Mr. Brewster had a swollen hand because the IV was subcutaneous. 

Alec could bet that this was the work of this dilettante Raj. Yet again. A look into the patient file hanging on the bed confirms his suspicion. In addition to the medication, there was his initials. It was completely incomprehensible for Alec how he managed to get a responsible position in this hospital. There are far better qualified colleagues. At least as far as work is concerned. In powdering Aldertree's ass, he was by far the most talented.

Raj had passed a lot of the annoying paperwork on Alec. Simply because he could, because Alec knew what to do, because Alec did it for the patients he felt responsible for and he wanted to ensure the best possible treatment and care for them. And it was precisely this sense of duty that Raj and Aldertree made use of. Again and again.

༺ ∘ ༻

**Few hours earlier**

With one hand Magnus took several shirts and pants out of the closet and balanced the stack to his bed. The other hand pressed his phone to his ear.

"The meeting with my customers last night was very successful. We went through my construction drawings point by point. They even listened to my suggestions for improvement."

He threw underwear and socks on his bed and stuffed them into the empty spaces between the clothes he had already put into the suitcase. He had practice packing suitcases, but now he was in a hurry. 

"I revised the draft until late last night. It is now on their way to them by courier."

"That means you are done so far and ready to come to us?"

"Yes, Cat, that's what I meant to say. I'm just about to pack my suitcase." He went to the bathroom and packed the products he needed for his daily routine in a toiletry bag.

"Ragnor and Raphael arrived here the day before yesterday. I'm glad that Dot came with me on Friday already. Now the house is at least nicely decorated for Christmas. Only Madzie's pout made the two Grinch install the fairy lights on the porch."

Magnus laughed. "I'm looking forward to seeing her. Tomorrow is Christmas and I will spend my days off with y'all. I don't even remember when I last went on vacation for two weeks straight."

Magnus picked up the book on the bedside table and put it in the suitcase. Maybe he would finally find time for this novel. He hadn't been able to read more than a few pages in the past few weeks. He'll probably start reading it all over again. 

"You're just a workaholic."

"Cat, I'm a freelance architect. That means I work by myself and I work all the time."

"I know, Magnus. That's why I'm glad I was able to rent this house for the holidays. This vacation is needed for all of us."

"Please send me the address on my cell phone again. I'm going to hang up, otherwise I won't be able to get ready in time."

"I'll do it. Have a good trip and drive carefully. We'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight, Cat." Magnus put the phone aside. Now that he had both hands free, he could close the suitcase. 

He hoped he hadn't forgotten anything. And if he did, he couldn't change it afterwards anyway. He had thought of everything important. Before pulling the suitcase out of the bedroom, he took a carefully look around. 

The bathroom light was off, the window was closed, the heating turned down as much as possible. 

Oh, he almost forgot the charger for his cell phone. He went back to the bedside table, pulled it out of the socket, rolled it up and put it in one of the exterior pockets of his suitcase.

Gingerly, he put the Christmas presents for Catarina, Madzie, Dot, Ragnor and Raphael into two totes. After looking into the fridge, he squeezed a bottle of sloe wine he had bought at the Christmas market a few days ago into one of the totes. Actually, the two totes were too full and could not stand by themselves anymore, he had to lean them against the suitcase to prevent them from falling over. But Magnus no longer had time to look for another bag, take the presents out, sort them, and repack them. Not if he wanted to avoid rush hour traffic. In addition, he could handle better one suitcase and just two totes than three bags.

He made a final tour, checked the windows and the heating before leaving the apartment. He locked the door and took the elevator to the underground garage. In one hand he carried the two totes, with the other he pulled the suitcase behind him.

He opened the passenger door of his roadster and put the suitcase in the footwell. One tote still fit in, he put the other one on the seat. 

Magnus got behind the wheel and locked his cell phone in the holder. All he had to do was enter the address of Cat's holiday home into the navigation system and off he went.

Magnus was in a good mood. He had a productive meeting with his customer yesterday, he was happy with the changes in the draft that he had completed and sent, the traffic wasn't as bad as expected, because he had started in time, the music and even the weather was good. 

After driving for two hours, Magnus was able to relax slowly. He was looking forward to seeing his friends again, to carefree days that he wanted to spend with nothing more than eating, drinking and sleeping. And of course he was looking forward to spending time with his goddaughter Madzie. 

He had a very special Christmas gift for his sweet pea. He glanced at the tote in the footwell where the gift was stowed. The tote was now half sloping and threatened to tip over at any moment. Magnus looked in the rearview mirror and took his foot off the accelerator. He leaned aside and reached out to pull the tote back up. 

After that everything was black. For how long Magnus couldn't estimate when he woke out of unconsciousness.

He looked around disoriented. He was in the car. He was on the way to Cat. He looked to the right and at first didn't understand why his door looked so differently.

He looked ahead again.

_Where does the white bag suddenly come from? Oh my god, this isn't a bag at all. That is the airbag! I had a car crash. Oh my god, I had a car crash!_

He suppressed the rising panic.

_Okay, I don't feel any pain. That’s good. It's good, isn't it? No idea!_

Deliberately, Magnus moved his feet and legs. It worked. He could move. He could feel his lower extremities.

Magnus looked down at himself.

_No blood. That's good, isn't it? Yes, yes that's good. What now? Think! Um, yes, right, turn off the engine._

Magnus put his foot on the brake. He reached for the gear lever of the automatic transmission next to him. Rather, he tried. Because his arm didn't move.

_Keep calm. Don't panic. It won't be that bad._

He reached out with his left hand and put the lever on parking. He clumsily bumped his right arm and felt a sharp pain go through his shoulder. He leaned his head against the headrest and took several deep breaths until the pain subsided. 

He reached through the steering wheel and turned the ignition key. The engine stopped. He didn't dare put the handbrake on. To do this, he would have to move his right arm. He wanted to avoid that at all costs. Understandably.

Magnus took a moment to breathe. Unbelievable how exhausting this simple maneuver had been. 

He suddenly realized that several vehicles could also be involved in this car crash. Other vehicles mean Other people.

A look in the rearview mirror showed an empty street. He looked out of the window on his side. Nothing.

Now he understood why his passenger door looked so strange. Another car had rammed him sideways. He couldn't see the occupants of this car, just the grille and part of the hood. 

He had to get out and make sure everything was okay with the passengers in the other car. 

It was only when he tried to open the seat belt and failed that he realized that something was wrong with his arm. 

He needed help. He needed help to help someone else. In pain, he reached for his cell phone and dialed the number for an ambulance.

Even if he didn't have to wait long, the time until the ambulance arrived seemed endless. Since he had switched off the engine, he was getting cold. 

Magnus opened his car door when he saw a young, pretty medic coming up to him. The passenger door was still blocked by the other car involved in the accident. Only after she had assured Magnus that her colleague would look after the other car's occupants did he answer her questions. 

Despite the cramped space on the driver's side, the medic was able to put a noose around his shoulder that would keep the arm steady.

Trying to get out of the car was quite a challenge. His right arm was useless.

According to the paramedic, transportation to the nearest hospital was inevitable. 

Magnus asked himself whether her radiant smile was appropriate in situations like this and whether there were patients who appreciated her cheerful confidence.

༺ ∘ ༻

So far, Alec's shift has been quiet. He hadn't expected anything else. He worked in orthopedics and at the moment had no freshly operated patients, only immobile or a bit ungainly, waiting for a place in a rehabilitation clinic. 

When his phone suddenly rang and the extension number of the emergency room was shown on the display, he knew that the quiet evening was over. 

A short time later he heard the elevator and the familiar sound of rubber tires on linoleum. He pushed at the opener of the automatic door and went to meet his colleague, who pushed a bed across the hallway in which his new patient was lying.

"Hey Andrew! Who do you have for me?"

"Magnus Bane." Andrew handed the patient's file, which Alec studied carefully. However, it didn't answer all questions. Alec always preferred to be fully informed.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Car crash. The ambulance brought him in with a dislocated shoulder. He is conscious and responsive. However, a little tired after the anesthetic."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Anesthesia after a shoulder dislocation?"

Even Alec could have done that better. It would not be the first time. Since his youth he trained martial arts with his siblings. One or two injuries may happen. He learned a few things from paramedics and physiotherapists. Even as a teenager, he wanted to be able to help his siblings and teammates. Perhaps that was why he wanted to work in a hospital. 

"Yeah," Andrew sighed. "Well, Coleman is on call. He's an excellent surgeon, but he is of no use as an orthopedist."

"Who do you say that to?" Alec attached the patient's file to the bed and shoved his patient into the spare room across from the nursing room that he had already prepared for the new arrival. In case Mr. Bane needed help, he had a short route. But the patient was still asleep. 

Alec picked up the medical record again and looked for who was registered as the next of kin. The field was empty. Alec looked directly at Mr. Bane for the first time.

_Damn, he looks good. Surely a woman is waiting for him somewhere. Men like him always have women._

Alec sighed. The man didn't look like he was from around here. This sleeping patient was probably the closest thing he would ever get to the big city.

_Sighing won't help you either. At least you have something nice to look at over the holidays when you're already caught here._

Only a few minutes later he heard the elevator again. He cut off Mr. Bane's supply. Curiously, he stuck his head into the hallway. Visiting hours had ended hours ago and a doctor did not show up voluntarily in the wards. He had no idea who this could be. 

A smile spread across his face when he saw his siblings. "What are you two doing here?" He stepped into the hall and immediately noticed the coffee to go mug Jace was carrying.

"We can just leave again." Jace turned halfway and pretended to go.

"But not with the coffee." Alec quickly grabbed the coffee to go mug from Jace's hand.

"Hey, get your own!"

"This is the good stuff, I can't get something like that here." Alec took a deep sip. "I licked it, now it's mine." He grinned cheekily at his brother.

"Boys! Behave." Izzy rolled her eyes playfully.

"He started it." Jace pointed at Alec with his index finger.

Alec gripped Jace's finger with his hand. "Don't point your bare finger to dressed people."

"Jace, don't pretend. You stopped at the café to get that coffee for Alec." Izzy took a step towards Alec and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, big brother. I'll bring your lunch."

"Thank you, Izzy. But I don't have time to take a break now. I just got a new patient."

"I'll put it in the fridge so you can eat it later. But don't forget to eat anything at all." Izzy didn't wait for Alec's answer. She knew her brother. Instead, she went straight to the nurse's room to put the Tupperware in the fridge. 

"I'm here for your new patient. Andrew told me Mr. Bane was transferred to your ward."

"What about him?" Somehow Alec was ready to defend his patients. Even against his brother Jace when he came to his hospital in an official role as a cop.

"I was called to the scene of the accident. Mr. Bane was on the main road and Mr. Brown was driving him in the side."

Jace took out his cell phone and showed Alec the photos of the accident.

"Ouch." Alec made a face.

"Jupp. Roadster vs SUV. The bodywork is warped. I had the car towed." Jace put the phone back in his pocket.

Izzy joined her brothers again. "How is Mr. Brown? Is he here in the hospital as well?"

"I have no idea. When the ambulance arrived at the scene of the accident, the car was abandoned, the driver's door was open."

"This is driver escape." Izzy was a lawyer.

"Was he at least the one who called the ambulance?" Alec had other priorities.

"No, that was Mr. Bane."

Alec frowned.

"Well, since his wife died ..."

"But that is by no means an excuse for acting like an asshole." Alec couldn't understand how someone could walk away from an accident without calling the ambulance.

"Right! It only explains his behavior."

"Are you already preparing his criminal defense?"

Before the discussion could get heated, Jace intervened. "I got a suitcase and two tote bags out of the car. It looks like he wanted to go somewhere."

"Of course he wanted to," Alec murmured.

"I'll just get the stuff out of the car and then I'll take you home, Izzy. Stop arguing while I'm gone."

"Spoilsport!" said Izzy and Alec at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned. Alec put his arm around Izzy's shoulder and gave her a quick hug.

Alec heard a noise from Mr. Bane's room and pushed the door open a little further. Everything was still fine. Alec guessed that he would wake up soon.

Izzy involuntarily glanced into the room. "He is very handsome."

"Yes, he is." Alec looked at his patient. "And in transit." 

Izzy patted Alec's chest briefly and then turned away.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec pulled Mr. Bane's suitcase, which he had received from Jace, into the room. He was just putting the tote bags on the visitor's chair when his patient stirred. 

"Look, who has woken up now." Alec smiled. "Good evening, Mr. Bane. My name is Alec and I will take care of you tonight. 

The first thing Magnus caught sight of after consciousness allowed him to return to reality, were beautiful hazel eyes that looked warm and friendly at him.

"I could get used to that." Mr. Bane sounded a little hoarse and sleepy.

Alec frowned. He didn't quite understand what Mr. Bane meant.

"That sight when I wake up." Mr Bane gestured vaguely towards Alec's face, which made him blush. What Magnus thought was pretty cute, in return Alec was a little embarrassed that he blushed in front of his patient. 

"How are you feeling, Mr. Bane? Are you in pain?"

"It's Magnus, please." 

Alec nodded in confirmation.

"I actually feel pretty good. A little bit dazed. But I'm cold."

"I can do something about that. Don't run away, I'll be right back," Alec said with a mischievous wink.

In response, Alec heard an amused snort.

Alec got him a warm, fluffy blanket. Magnus tried to sit up in bed when Alec re-entered the room. 

"Wait, I'll help you." Alec put the blanket on the bed and helped his patient sit up. He raised the headboard of the hospital bed more upright and shook the pillow before placing it behind Magnus' back.

Magnus sighed and sank back. "Thank you. You are a sweetheart."

Alec blushed again. Usually that didn't happen to him that easily. "That's what I'm here for."

Now that Magnus was sitting in bed and no longer lying, Alec registered the noose that his patient had on his shoulder and what fixed his arm on his body. He also noticed that this noose was attached above the shirt and that the sleeve of the shirt was hanging loosely. Alec would have to open the noose to take the patient's shirt off. 

"How about if I get you ready for bed? That way it will be a little more comfortable for you."

"Don't you think that's a little too hasty? I mean, we just got to know each other." Innocently, Magnus batted his lashes.

That made Alec laugh and gave Magnus a satisfied expression. 

"Unfortunately, I have to tell you that your shirt is ruined. The sleeve has been cut open."

Magnus raised the scraps of fabric that had once been his sleeve and looked up sadly. "I liked this shirt."

"I can understand that. It's a very nice shirt. For someone like you, I mean. It suits you."

"Someone like me?" The question wasn't necessarily meant to be curious.

"Well, you obviously are not from here. This shirt is perfect for someone who comes from the city. But it certainly wouldn't be considered appropriate for going to church every Sunday followed by a mandatory brunch in our local diner. "

Magnus didn't have to know how small-scale the residents of his home town were. How negative they were about everything strange or new. That was his personal fate, with which he had his real trouble to muster the energy to oppose it again and again. 

"It would be the number one topic for a week."

"Only for a week?" Now the question was meant curious.

"Well, I'm assuming that this shirt didn't come alone and there are more of it where it came from." Alec nodded toward the suitcase. "Therefore, each of your shirts is only something to talk about for just one week."

Magnus laughed. 

And Alec was blown away. He thought Magnus was very attractive as a man, but of course not as a patient. For Alec, the outward appearance was not the most important thing. He considered himself to be not that superficial. But there was something about this man. Alec didn't know what it was. Anyway, he laughed at his jokes. That was something.

"Shall we? I could imagine the shirt is no longer comfortable."

Magnus nodded in agreement. It was in the middle of the night now and he probably had no choice but to spend the next time in this bed. Something else to wear would be nice. Especially if he had such a nice and helpful carer. 

"Then please sit on the edge of the bed."

Magnus held out his left hand so Alec could help him get up. It wasn't necessary, because even with the right arm fixed on the body, he was agile enough. But still.

But Alec's eyebrow asked: Seriously?

Magnus grinned. "It was worth trying, don't you think?"

Alec turned so Magnus couldn't see his smile. He got Magnus' suitcase and lifted it onto the bed. 

Magnus opened the case and picked out his pajamas and toiletry bag. 

"The noose prevents me from taking off your shirt. Just leave your arm loose, okay?"

Magnus nodded and Alec opened the velcro fastener that fixed the right arm to the body.

He unbuttoned Magnus' shirt and deliberately avoided looking at him. He couldn't count how many patients he had helped with undressing, but somehow it was different this time. With Magnus. More intimate? 

The more buttons he opened, the more he wondered if it wouldn't have been better to look Magnus in the eye. Because with every button he opened, he exposed more of Magnus' defined pecs and glorious abs. He couldn't prevent his mouth from watering. He rarely saw something magnificent like that. 

Alec opened the buttons on the left cuff and took off Magnus' shirt completely. He folded the shirt and put it in the suitcase. 

"Good opportunity to measure blood pressure." And a good opportunity for Alec to focus on something else than that shapely body right in front of him. Having to clandestinely wipe the drool off your chin didn't exactly testify to professionalism.

"Do you suffer from high blood pressure?" 

"No. Usually not. It must be because of the exciting company." Magnus had noticed that Alec had to swallow when he took off his shirt. And even if this sterile hospital room wasn't the most romantic of all surroundings, this reflex didn't leave Magnus completely unaffected. Especially if it made Alec blush so bashfully. 

Alec closed the Velcro around Magnus' bare chest and fixed his right arm in front of his body.

Alec held up Magnus' pajama top. "I don't think I can close it if your arm isn't in the sleeve. Do you have anything else in your suitcase? Maybe a loose T-shirt?"

"Unfortunately not. And without it it gets really cold for me."

"I can see that," almost slipped out of Alec. He had noticed Magnus' hard, firm nipples.

"I ... um ... I could fix this. Wait a minute, please." Alec had an idea. He just wasn't sure if he should really do it. Nevertheless, he left the room and came back a short time later with one of his own hoodies.

"This should fit. If you don't mind, I mean."

"Alexander, are you offering me a piece of clothing from your private wardrobe?" Magnus noticed the small twitch around the corner of Alec's mouth when he mentioned his full name. It was a shot in the dark. Apparently he had hit the mark. "But I am happy to accept your generous offer."

Alec pulled the right sleeve from the outside to the inside, so that it didn't hang down empty and was in the way all the time. He helped Magnus put on the hoodie and closed the zipper. 

"I don't think you need any help with the rest."

He didn't let Magnus's pout soften him. At least in this area, his professionalism hadn't suffered. Magnus will have to wear the noose for a few weeks. He had to learn to deal with it. The sooner the better. 

Somewhat awkward, Magnus took off his tight pants and socks. Alec watched with his arms folded across his chest, ready to intervene whenever necessary.

Alec put the clothes that Magnus had taken off in the suitcase, closed it, and put it in the closet. 

Magnus reached for the fluffy blanket and put it around his shoulders. 

"I hate to destroy a piece of art ..."

Magnus looked at Alec with a puzzled expression. 

"I have a sister. She has stressed enough about the importance of removing makeup before going to bed."

"Your sister is right. Not only the pillow is grateful the next day."

Alec's smile conjured up one on Magnus' face as well. 

Magnus reached for his toiletry bag, put it in his lap and opened the zipper. He rummaged around in it until he found what he was looking for. He put cotton pads, two different bottles and a can of night cream on the bed next to him. He picked up a cotton pad and... Well, he couldn't get further with just one hand. 

"Let me do it." Alec took the cotton pad from his hand. "What do I have to do?" The choice of bottles was overwhelming.

Magnus explained to him which of the bottles contained make-up remover and which was specially designed for his eye make-up. He had already expected Alec to rub the cotton pads over his face. He was surprised at how tender but thorough he went about his work. The hands that spread the night cream on his face were almost like a caress. 

Finally, Alec took a critical look at the result. "Beautiful." Alec hadn't intended to say that out loud, it had just slipped out.

_I could fall in love with this man easily._

His appealing looks alone wasn't decisive, but he didn't say no to this combination. Tall, dark and handsome, in addition there were these incredible hazel eyes and the hint of chest hair peeping out at the neckline of the v-neck. 

At some point Magnus broke eye contact. Alec immediately took a step back.

"So now just brush your teeth and you're ready for bed."

"Will I get a good night kiss then?"

Alec shook his head with a laugh. "You can't leave it, can you?"

"Who can blame me?" Magnus cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"I'll check on my other patients and I'll come back to you later."

"Oh, I really hope so."

"You should call someone. I'm sure you'll be missing." Alec took Magnus' cell phone out of one of the tote bags and put it on the bed. "See you soon."

When Alec left the room, Magnus put the blanket on the bed, took his toothbrush and toothpaste out of the toiletry bag and went into the small bathroom. It wasn't that easy to brush your teeth with the 'wrong' hand. Especially when the cords of Alec's hoodie kept dangling in the way and he didn't have a free hand to hold them. Holding the toothbrush with his teeth, he washed the drool off his hand and tucked the cords into the neckline behind the zipper. Much better.

In the room he pulled back the covers and sat on the bed. He had reported to Ragnor after the car crash. He thought that his best friend was the best alternative to explain to the others what happened. He could tell Cat the bad news without freaking out, but that wouldn't stop Cat from overreacting. 

He reached for the cell phone. 3 missed calls and 9 text messages. That was surprisingly less than expected. Ragnor had obviously done a good job and assured his friends that he was fine. He owed him for this. 

He looked at the clock. It was late. Could be that Cat was already asleep. He sent 📞❓ to her and waited.

Shortly afterwards his cell phone rang. "Magnus, are you okay? What happened? We were all worried. Ragnor said you had an accident with your car."

Magnus crawled under the covers. He clamped the cell phone between his ear and shoulder so that he could cover himself. 

"Hey, Cat. I'm fine. I just dislocated my shoulder. Otherwise everything else about me has remained intact. Except for my car, I'm assuming." He reached for the blanket, wrapped it around his shoulders and leaned his back against the headboard.

"Are you really okay? How are you feeling?" Cat was so worried, it was touching.

"I'm a little cold. I don't feel any pain," Magnus reassured her.

"Then let someone give you a second blanket."

"Oh, Alec has already done that." Magnus smiled.

"Who is Alec?"

"My male nurse. Super nice and super cute."

"Well, you can't be that bad if you can flirt with the male nurse." Now Cat had to laugh too.

"Yes, but I imagined spending Christmas differently. I miss you all. Is Madzie very disappointed?"

"Ragnor explained it to her. She understood it. She even went so far as to hide the cookies that we baked yesterday so you can get some."

"Don't I have the best goddaughter in the world?" Magnus slid deeper into the pillows.

"Ragnor and Raphael are now saying the opposite. They both did a nice job eating off the cookies."

There was a knock on the door and Alec stuck his head in. Magnus gestured with his head for him to come in.

"Cat, my nocturnal angel has just come back in. I'll call you again tomorrow if I know when I can go home. Maybe I will have more informations regarding my car then as well. Greetings to the rest, give Madzie a kiss from me and sleep well."

Magnus said goodbye and hung up.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Cat? No, she's one of my longest, closest, and dearest friends."

"No, I mean Madzie."

"Madzie is Cat's daughter, my godchild. She recently turned 5."

Alec nodded slowly once and stepped closer to the bed. It took Magnus a moment to understand. "No girlfriend, no boyfriend. At the moment."

Alec nodded slowly again. He reached out and pulled the cords of the hoodie out of Magnus' neckline.

Magnus looked down to see what Alec was doing. With the knuckle of his index finger, Alec nudged the tip of Magnus' nose from below.

It was so natural to do that. Alec didn't think at all. And he didn't think about it any further when he sat down on the edge of the bed, where Magnus patted on the seat next to him.

Magnus told Alec about his life, about his friends with whom he wanted to spend the next few weeks, and about the accident.

"I noticed that the carrier bag had started to slide and wanted to pull it upright. I looked in the rearview mirror, but I didn't notice the car that came from the side street." 

"My brother Jace is a cop. He was the one who brought the suitcase here. It's not your fault. Don't worry."

"How is the other driver? Did something happen to him?" Magnus was surprised that he hadn't asked about the other driver's wellbeing before.

"I don't know. He left the car before the ambulance got there."

"I hope Madzie's present didn't break." Magnus looked at the tote bags that were in the visitor's chair.

"Which one is it?" Alec got up to bring the gift to Magnus.

"The blue bag."

Alec handed the bag to Magnus, who pulled out a specific package. "It looks undamaged."

"Do you want to unpack it to check?"

"No. I will never be able to wrap it up so well again."

"What is it?" 

"A heart of glass with an engraved unicorn. It can change color. She is still at an age when she likes something like that."

Magnus reached for his cell phone and showed Alec a picture of it on Amazon.

Alec took the cell phone out of Magnus' hand to have a better look at the pictures.

It was so easy to talk to Magnus. Similar to his siblings, but very different from his colleagues, although he had no problems getting into conversation with them. Even with the few men he'd had some dates with, he'd never felt connected so quickly.

Alec handed his phone back to Magnus. He took Madzie's gift and brought it with the tote bag back to the chair. 

It went without saying, that he sat down on the edge of the bed again, facing Magnus.

"I'm going to stop boring you, I've already talked too much about myself." With one hand Magnus pulled the fluffy blanket a little closer around his neck. 

Alec watched Magnus struggle and had an understanding to help him. "You don't bore me. On the contrary. You are ... exciting. Everything about you is." Alec held the blanket for a moment before pulling his hands back.

For a brief moment, Magnus thought Alec was going to kiss him. His eyes were intense, these beautiful hazel eys sparkled like little stars. But he didn't. 

"Tell me about you." Magnus' voice was a whisper.

Alec talked about his siblings. He only briefly mentioned his parents. He didn't want to sullen that mood with unpleasant thoughts. Instead, he shared a few anecdotes from his professional life. 

"It's been a while since we had a student nurse to help patients with the washing in the morning. A patient thought it would be a great idea to greet her with a boner." 

Magnus made a surprised sound. He put his hand over his mouth. "No! He's not serious."

"Yes, he did it again the next morning."

"Why didn't she say anything? She didn't have to endure that."

"She did, don't worry. I only found out about it after the second time." Alec said nothing about her complaining to Raj about the patient. But that wanker didn't see any need to take appropriate measures. For him, it was more of a student nurse trying to avoid an unpleasant job than sexual harassment. 

"On the third day, I didn't let her go into the room and went myself. Of course, he wasn't expecting me." Alec grinned at the memory.

Magnus hung on his lips and grinned in anticipation of what had happened next.

"When I pulled back the covers, I saw the sad misery that was his pride and joy. I looked at him disappointed and said: 'Well, one can only work with what one got provided.' You should have seen his face."

"I can imagine it."

Alec folded his hands, twisted his wrists outward, and stretched his arms out until his knuckles cracked. "So far I have successfully massaged every swelling until it has slackened."

Magnus laughed out loud.

"When I told him that, he was trying very quickly to cover himself up. What annoyed me the most was that smug grin, that pride with which he had unintentionally presented himself to a young woman."

"How old was he?"

"I don't really know anymore. Around 70 maybe."

"Well, probably he was proud to have an erection at all."

"Probably." Alec grinned. "That grin vanished, however. My critical eye made him shrink very quickly. And I don't just mean his dick. He had reason enough to assume that I voluntarily saw the one or the other hard-on. He knew very well that he couldn't stand up to a comparison. I've seen far more pleasurable erections."

_Oh._

_OH!_

"Is someone waiting for you at home? It's Christmas."

_Very subtle!_

Was Magnus showing interest? Alec smiled.

Alec found it increasingly difficult to remain professional. The border blurred more and more. Magnus -No, the patient! he reminded himself- will be released from the hospital tomorrow and he would never see him again. But he wasn't able to keep him at a distance. Alec shook his head. "No boyfriend."

"Good. That's good," Magnus answered, yawning.

"Time to go to bed." Alec got up. He tugged on the blanket that was wrapped around Magnus' shoulders. Magnus straightened up so Alec could pull them out. 

Alec shook the pillow and lowered the headboard of the bed to a horizontal position. He pulled the duvet aside and covered Magnus with the fluffy blanket. With the duvet above, Magnus should be warm enough. Finally, he pulled the curtain shut.

Magnus answered with a 'No' to Alec's question about a pain reliever, and so all that's left for Alec was to say goodbye.

Before Alec could turn away, Magnus tapped his cheek with his index finger. A clear request.

Alec hesitated for a moment. But only briefly. Then he leaned down and pecked Magnus on the forehead. "Sleep well, Magnus. Sweet dreams."

At the door he turned around again. He saw Magnus push the corner of the fluffy blanket under his cheek. His heart started to flutter. With a smile, he switched off the light and quietly left the room.

Alec took a quick tour of the rooms and found all the patients asleep safe and sound. 

He went into the nurse's room and sat down at the table with a coffee. His thoughts inevitably went to Magnus, who slept in the room opposite.

He couldn't deny it, he was attracted to Magnus. But it wasn't just his gorgeous looks. The way he talked about his friends, his goddaughter, his life, all of this resonated with Alec. He found himself in it. Alec always took care of his siblings. He loved children and had practically raised his little brother Max. His school friends always nagged when they had to take care of their siblings. Alec took his little sister and later Jace with him everywhere. 

He could fall for Magnus. If he wasn't already on his way there.

But nothing could help. Magnus wouldn't stay. He had a life. A life that didn't happen here. Their paths would separate as quickly as they met. 

Alec had checked the roster. Tomorrow an orthopedist was on call and Alec had made an appointment for Magnus. 

Alec was realistic enough to know that a long-distance relationship wouldn't last. Not with his roster. He had already had the experience that his constantly changing shifts at work was a burden for a relationship. 

He couldn't do that to Magnus, nor to himself. He didn't want to experience the pain of spatial distance becoming emotional distance.

༺ ∘ ༻

Alec continued to brood over his thoughts as Raj appeared to the morning shift.

Alec briefly informed him of the patient's condition. He also pointed out that he had noticed that Raj hadn't properly inserted the infusion needle into Mr. Brewster's hand. If only Raj had the decency to admit his mistake. His excuses made Alec angry.

"We got a new entry last night."

Raj groaned.

_You have definitely chosen the wrong job if patients are nothing more than a burden for you._

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this patient." He didn't want Raj to be near Magnus. No way! He preferred to take care of Magnus himself and got him breakfast.

Alec quietly opened Magnus' door and put his breakfast on the tray that was attached to the bedside table. 

Magnus slept peacefully. He was still clutching the corner of the fluffy blanket. 

Alec tenderly stroked a strand of hair from his face. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Magnus slowly opened his eyes. "Alec! Good morning." Magnus yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Tell me, what do I have to do to be spoiled with this sight every morning?"

Alec laughed. "I would actually prefer if you didn't hurt yourself again."

He opened the curtain and the window to ventilate. "I have breakfast for you. Would you like something to eat or go to the bathroom first?"

Magnus curiously lifted the cover from Teller. He found two rolls, bread, butter, cheese, sausage, jam and honey.

"Can you help me with that?"

"Of course I'll help you. I'm not going to let you starve to death in front of a full plate."

"I actually meant if you could keep me company for breakfast. That's enough for two."

"Do you want me to?" Alec looked at Magnus carefully.

"Yes, Alexander, I want this."

Just like the evening before, the mention of his full name had an effect on him. 

"If so, then your wish is my command."

"Then I want to go to the bathroom first to get ready." Magnus shoved the duvet aside and sat on the edge of the bed.

While Magnus was drinking his coffee, Alec took Magnus' suitcase out of the closet and put it on the bed. After Magnus found something to wear, Alec put the suitcase back in the closet.

"Um, I'm off now so I'm going to change in the meantime."

Magnus eyes widen. "Oh no. Alec, I can't take your free time. Go home, I'll be fine."

Alec stepped up to Magnus and put his hands gently on his shoulders. "Magnus, I want to." He let his hands slide down Magnus' arms to his elbow. "See you soon." With a kiss on the forehead, he said goodbye to Magnus.

What was it about this man that he forgot all his concerns? How did it happen that after only a few hours he felt this desire to be close to him, to touch him tenderly, as if Magnus were a fragile treasure. What he definitely wasn't. He had seen Magnus almost naked and you can't get such a body without working hard on it.

Alec took his clothes out of the locker and changed. He knocked on the door, waited for Magnus' answer, and entered with an empty plate and two cups of coffee, which he put on the tray.

Magnus was sitting on the bed with the blanket draped over his lap. Magnus noticed Alec's look. "I can open my pants with one hand, but I can't close them."

Alec grinned lopsided. "I can help you with that. Later. Come on, let's eat."

Alec sat across from Magnus on the bed and pulled the tray between them. 

"I didn't know what you like, so I brought some of everything."

"I would like a roll with honey."

Alec cut one of the rolls, smeared both halves with butter and honey, and placed it on Magnus' plate.

"Thank you, darling."

Alec blushed, but said nothing about the endearment with which Magnus had addressed him. Instead, he took some of the breakfast for himself.

Again, they talked about all sorts of topics. It was funny and exciting to find out

what they agreed on and about what they thought completely differently.

When they finished eating, Alec got up from the bed and put the dishes on the tray. During breakfast Alec had told Magnus that he had made an appointment for him with an orthopedist. He wanted to get ready to leave. 

Alec was holding the tray in his hand to take it away when the door opened. 

"Alec, Mr. Brewster needs..."

Alec didn't even let him speak. "Get out, Raj. I'm off duty. Do it yourself."

"What?" 

"You've heard me. I'm off duty. I'm no longer here for work. Find someone else to do your job."

With the tray in hand, Alec walked towards his incompetent superior until Raj backed out of the room. Alec ignored him. He put the tray away and got a wheelchair for Magnus.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Magnus looked at the wheelchair. "I injured my shoulder. My legs are working faultlessly."

"This is a regulation in every hospital. It's for your own safety."

"No." Magnus could be stubborn.

But Alec could be as well. "You will miss your appointment."

With his hips swaying, Magnus walked towards Alec. "What do I need a wheelchair for?"

"In case something happens to you on the way, that you pass out, for example."

"But you're with me."

Alec only raised one eyebrow.

Magnus put his left hand on Alec's chest. "You just said yourself you are off duty." His hand went to Alec's collar. "You could hold my hand. All the long way."

"I suppose I could do that."

Alec looked down, straight into Magnus' eyes. He has never been so close to him. He could count every golden spot in his iris.

Magnus patted Alec's chest and turned. "Let's go then."

Alec blinked. But he quickly caught himself. 

"Magnus? Are you sure you want to run like this? Don't you think you forgot something?"  Alec looked meaningfully at his crotch.  He grinned and tacitly booked this victory for himself as Magnus approached him. Alec adjusted Magnus' pants, closed the button and pulled up the zipper. 

"You don't have to grin like that," Magnus said sulking.

"Yes, I can and that's why I have to." Alec replied, holding out his hand.

They walked hand in hand to the examination room. The orthopedist examined Magnus thoroughly. He was satisfied, Magnus could be released home.

In his room Magnus called Ragnor to come to pick him up. 

Alec took Magnus' suitcase out of the closet for the last time and placed it on the bed. He put Magnus' pajamas and the toiletry bag in and set it next to the door. 

Magnus sat down on the bed next to Alec. He played on the cords of the hoodie.

"Keep the hoodie. As a keepsake. Or something." Alec didn't look at Magnus.

Magnus' hand crawled the short way to Alec’s hand on the bedspread and lay on top of it. Alec turned his palm up and clasped their fingers together. 

"Alec? Would you like to go out with me? On a date?"

Alec looked up in surprise. "Are you asking me out?" He had already resigned himself to having to part with Magnus soon. Forever.

"Yes, I do. I couldn't think of a better Christmas present than the prospect of seeing you again."

Alec's smile became radiant. Magnus' heart warmed. But then Alec's smile grew sad.

"Magnus, does a date make sense at all? Isn't the distance too far?"

"Alec, please, don't say something like that. Let's go out, talk, get to know each other. Qualified nurses are always sought in the city. I know that from a well-informed source. Cat is a nurse. I am an architect, I will find an affordable apartment for you in a jiff. If you mean this - us - is worth trying, then none of these things are an obstacle what is still in your way. "

Alec smiled again and it meant the world to Magnus. 

"Give me time to think about it, okay? Ask me again when you come here on the way back. You must definitely come here again because of your car."

"Will you at least give me your number?" Magnus' eyes were so hopeful.

Alec reached out his free hand. Magnus hated having to let go of Alec's other hand to reach for his cell phone. He unlocked his cell phone and gave it to Alec, who saved his number. Magnus pressed the 'dial' icon and let it ring once when Alec gave it back to him.

"So you have my number as well." Magnus put his cell phone back in his pocket and took Alec's hand, which he held out to him.

They sat side by side in silence. At some point Magnus leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec stroked Magnus' hair, kissed his temple and leaned his head against Magnus'.

"Alec? I'm sorry," said Magnus softly.

"What are you sorry for, honey?"

Magnus sat up and looked at Alec seriously. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay in the dark for that long. Cat rented a house for the Christmas holidays nearby. I will stay there for a few days. Please let's meet on the weekend. Are you free? Or do you have to work? We could go for breakfast or meet for lunch. No matter, whatever you want."

Alec nodded enthusiastically. "I have the whole weekend off."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes." Alec was still nodding

Alec reached out, cupped Magnus' face and kissed him. He could feel Magnus smiling against his lips. It was the perfect first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language. My usual humble request to my valued readers: If you should find errors of any kind, be it grammatical or spelling mistakes, or in terms of idiomatic expressions please correct me. I don't have a beta who edits for me.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated. 
> 
> Is anyone interested in the German version?


End file.
